Faceless, no its Shadow
by saiyan prince1
Summary: For those who wonder who Faceless is, and for those who wish to know more about him. He comes out in The New Empire by GothicGohan


Do not own Dbz, Only Shadow, also i don't own any other characters that may come out, other then that, please enjoy

Hi my name is shadow, to some I am a friend, to others I am a demon, and this is the story of my life, this is how it all began.

I was a normal guy out to change the world, or so I told myself. I would try to be different in as many things as I could, and in some things I succeeded at, while at others I failed, it just happens that I failed more then I succeeded. I was not happy with the way things were turning up in the world, and I felt as if had no power to change it, it really angered me to no end, but one day my luck seemed to have changed.

It was a night like any other night, a day like any other day, but on that day there was a full moon, and I decided to make a wish to the stars and for once in my entire life, the gods listened to me. That night I went to sleep like every other night, but my morning was a different case. When I woke up the following morning I was not in my bed, no, I was in the middle of a grassy field. On that day I walked and walked and walked to the nearest city I could find, but just as I had given up hope, my eyes fell upon a huge city. The city was filled with lights and people even at the hour it happened to be but I did not care, I was just happy to finally ask question as to where I was. I ended up learning that I was in west city, but at first I still did not grasp where I really was, it was not until I herd of the world Martial arts tournament that it hit me on where I really was. I had herd legends of the place I was in, and I had also herd legends of seven mystical balls that could grant wishes. I really had nothing to lose in going to search for these seven mystical balls, so I decided to go on the search. The search was the hardest things I had to ever go in my life, I had no money, no food, I had nothing, and to top it off I did not know anyone but I felt as if there was someone or something guiding me on my way.

7 years later my task was done, I had found the dragon balls'. I had learned of the name of the balls on my quest, there was an old cat with a staff that told me of their name, but that was not all, he also gave the five star ball. The old cat said that my wish was a noble one and that he wished me the best of luck on my quest.

Once I had all the seven balls gathered, I called fourth the mystical eternal dragon. The sky had turned black and there was lots of wind as the dragon balls grew very bright. Then in a flash of lightning the dragon came fourth, he was the biggest thing I had ever seen. Nothing that I had seen on my trip or lived in my life could have prepared me for what was in front of me at that point. The problem was not that I was scared of the dragon; the problem was that I had never seen anything like him before, and so I did not know what to do. Once the light show was done, the dragon spoke, " He who has gathered the seven dragon balls, I shall grant you any one wish within my power, speak now." I know that one wish would not be enough for me to be able to change the world but I had a plan. I asked the dragon to take me to the planet where the first set of dragon balls where made but to send me to where the elder of the race was, if there was one. With a flash from his mighty red eyes, I was gone, and so where the dragon balls, to once again be scattered all over the world.

The next thing I remember from that point forward is standing next to two green people, one of the two was a bit taller then me, I ended up finding out that his name was nail, and the second person was the bigger of the two. The second person was the elder of the people of planet Namek, and it was he who I learned had control over the dragon balls. I spoke to the elder and told him my story and after much thought he allowed me to use the dragon balls. With in the hour the dragon balls had been gathered and I was surrounded by many green people, I felt odd. Soon Nail stepped up to the dragon balls and summoned the eternal dragon of Namek. Yet again I saw another wonderful light show, it was the best I had seen so far, and when the dragon finally came out, I was impressed. The dragon from this planet was even bigger then the one on earth, and when he spoke and said he could grant 3 wishes, and 3 wishes was just the right amount of wishes I needed at the moment and so the wishes were cast. With the first wish, I asked Nail to tell the dragon to turn me into a Saiyan, the reason for this was because I had herd of the legendary power of a Saiyan and that was the power I needed and wanted. The wish was no easy task, but with some effort from the dragon, it was done. Then came the second wish, I knew that the kind of power I would need would take time, and that was a problem to me, so I asked Nail to have to dragon grant me Eternal youth. As soon as the wish was granted, I felt great, I felt better then I had ever felt before, I knew that I would have started to jump with joy but I had the last of my wishes to be granted. Before I asked Nail to tell the dragon my final wish, I thanked all the people from the planet and the elder of them all, I told them that maybe one day I would return and thank them once more, and with that the last wish was told to Nail. I told Nail to tell the dragon to send me to a chamber were i could train and become stronger, a chamber where the time would go by a lot faster inside it but on the out side it would go by normally. With the last of the words spoken to the dragon, I left that world and ended up back on earth but this time I was in the room of space and time.

The training I went through in that room is not something I would wish on anybody, the only thing that kept me going was, me wanting to make the world a better place. At first I had a food problem, but that was soon taken care of as the room took care of its own. Much of the time I spent in the room was training my mind, and the other half or what was left of the time I spent there, was making new moves and actually training. I have no idea how much time I actually spent there, but I can tell you that many people would have been born and grown old many times before I actually came out. Ascending for me was not a problem; it actually came very easy for me, even Super saiyan 4. It seems as if the chamber was helping me get the power I wanted, it gave me food and water when I needed it, and it gave me the full moon when I had the power to transform.

Everything seemed to have been going good for me, too good in fact, things like this never happened to me. One day while I was in the chamber my power became too much for me to handle, I felt as if I was dieing, and there was only one thing that I could do the keep moving forward, I had to split in two. It was a great idea, but one that would cost me much, When I split, I did not only split into 2, I accidentally split into one good, and one evil. At first it seemed as if we would fight, but after we looked at each other long enough and had a mental fight, we knew we were even and a fight would be worthless at the moment. We both ended up deciding to leave the room and get stronger out side of it, we had been in there too long. Death as the evil side was know, opened a rip in the room and we both jumped out. Together we both went looking for the Dragon Balls, and together we made a wish, they asked to be given the power to travel between time and space and worlds, so that one day they could prove who is the stronger of the 2. Death was pure evil, but he knew that if he wand to win, he had to learn much more then what he already knew, so his world domination plans would have to wait, even though he knew that world domination was already out the window cause that would not be enough for him with the kind of power he had. If any one where to see the two halves, they would say they would look like a mix between gohan and vegeta, but later on when one would see shadow, they would see that the tips of his hair would glow blue, and the rest was jet black, but that is a story for Later.

Part 2 coming soon,

Hope you all enjoyed this, and please read and review.


End file.
